User talk:Jetblackrlsh
Welcome Hi, welcome to PsiWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Dragon511 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Thanks :) Beyond natural and the gods would be with you 18:08, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Beyond natural and the gods would be with you 19:25, June 1, 2012 (UTC) means you can go beyond the normality and the gods would be with you all the way When i use a psi ball i feel heat waves coming out of my hands and sometimes it feel tinglely Im a novice and right now i can only make a Level one psi ball Cool but what is Acropathy Awesome you have to teach me Acropathy Thanks. Beyond natural and the gods would be with you 19:57, June 1, 2012 (UTC) with you to. And when i become a Full Light User then you can become a Light user too No Problem Beyond natural and the gods would be with you 20:15, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Precognition I'm not sure where the name "Veridical Dream" came from, but the correct term is Precognition. -Dragon511 (Talk) 22:01, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey, how did you know what language I used? Do you speak it too? -Dragon511 (Talk) 22:30, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Wow. That's all I have to say... -Dragon511 (Talk) 22:38, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I plan on bringing them here at some point, but not now. I've held alot from them. I didn't tell them about aerokinesis for a while, and still havn't told them everything. -Dragon511 (Talk) 00:12, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello Text I can do research as well. -Dragon511 (Talk) 10:54, June 2, 2012 (UTC) So, you're some sort of super hero? -Dragon511 (Talk) 16:11, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Magic? What kind of "magic"? -Dragon511 (Talk) 16:16, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Ah. You know, that's not really classified as "magic", but alot of people seem to think that. And where exactly did I talk about a Planet X? It's on the darazkinesis page, but I didn't put it there. I just delete the stuff that tells you how to use the power and how powerful you can be when I edit it. I didn't make the page. But I am slightly interested. If I may ask, where did your master gain his information? -Dragon511 (Talk) 16:28, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I would never create a page about a dark ability. Ever since I was real little. It came naturaly to me. Once I realized that I could do them, I trained myself. Now I am a master telepath, and empath. -Dragon511 (Talk) 16:35, June 2, 2012 (UTC) So what exactly can you do? -Dragon511 (Talk) 16:45, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey i just heard that your a Light User now. Beyond natural and the gods would be with you- Omega15 18:20, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Awesome see i told you that you can become a Light User and not only that your a Full Light User. Beyond natural and the gods would be with you- Omega15 18:24, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Jetblackrlsh Beyond natural and the gods would be with you- Omega15 18:34, June 2, 2012 (UTC) By The Way the reason why i pick Zero as a Nickname because i represent someone who has a similar name as Zero. Beyond natural and the gods would be with you- Omega15 18:44, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Yep. Beyond natural and the gods would be with you- Omega15 18:55, June 2, 2012 (UTC) One he has very good of swordmanship (and i want to have good swordmanship too) Two he is a Hero Three he is too awesome Be Alert Keep an eye out for Tarek701. He's a Dark User and it seems like he may cause trouble. -Dragon511 (Talk) 01:07, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the info Beyond natural and the gods would be with you- Omega15 16:57, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jet why is their not enough information about Biokinesis? Templates That sounds like a good idea. Can you make templates? -Dragon511 (Talk) 21:27, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Take a look at the ones I made. You can copy and paste it, then change what you want. It's alot easier and faster than typing the whole thing out. So you'd have this, div class="userbox" style="float:left;border: solid #444 1px; margin: 1px;"> __________________________________________________________________________________ Then you can change the color of the background, the width and height, the picture, the size of the picture, and what it will say. Just mess around with it to see. div class="userbox" style="float:left;border: solid #444 1px; margin: 1px;"> To make start it, go to, http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/Template:[Name of Template] I'm making the light one right now. -Dragon511 (Talk) 21:41, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Not sure what you did. I couldn't change that one for some reason, so I made a new one here. Try the Neutral one. Start here. For the picture do Neutral User Wall. Make sure it's exactly like I typed. Go here and click edit. Copy all of that and paste it to the Neutral Ability Template page you're making. Then change the stuff. -Dragon511 (Talk) 22:40, June 3, 2012 (UTC) My bad. It's supposed to be Neutral User wall. Oh, and make the background green, cause it's the Neutral color. And thanks. It's easy once you make the first one, 'cause you can then copy and paste it and just change what you want. -Dragon511 (Talk) 23:00, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Nice. -Dragon511 (Talk) 23:16, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Same Thing Ha, I had just done the exact same thing you did to the Darazkinesis page but it said changes were made. Looks like we both had the same idea at the same time. -Dragon511 (Talk) 23:32, June 3, 2012 (UTC) And you were 53 seconds ahead of me on the Umbrakinesis page. If I hadn't made that message, we would have done that at the same time. -Dragon511 (Talk) 23:35, June 3, 2012 (UTC) You got that right. -Dragon511 (Talk) 23:39, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I gotta rhythm going. Type in {Neutral Ability}}, exept put one more { at the begining (if I do it here it will show the template). Then highlight it, and copy it. Make sure to put it at the top of the page if possible. After you type that in, hit Enter 3 times. Then click preview to make sure it lines up, then publish. After that click Random Page. Chances are it will come up with a Neutral ability. Click edit, the click at the top and hit Enter. Then push ctrl-V, pasting the {{Neutral Ability} template you copied. Hit Enter 3 times, and click preview then publish. -Dragon511 (Talk) 23:46, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Wait, only hit enter twice. -Dragon511 (Talk) 23:48, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Dang it. I used a Neutral User template. -Dragon511 (Talk) 00:15, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Not sure, but I fixed them. And yep, those would be Dark Abilities. I just put Dark Ability templates on them. -Dragon511 (Talk) 00:21, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks. And I didn't use it for all of them. Just when I added a picture, I had that picture in my clipboard instead of the template. -Dragon511 (Talk) 00:24, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Not sure, but we've done a little over a hundred so far. There's 389 pages on here, and we started a little less than an hour ago. So mabye 2-3 hours total. -Dragon511 (Talk) 00:31, June 4, 2012 (UTC) A Psionic isn't an ability. Read the stuff before you edit. -Dragon511 (Talk) 00:43, June 4, 2012 (UTC) I put a delete template on it. It's just a link to another website. It shouldn't have a page. -Dragon511 (Talk) 00:50, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Not sure. It sounds like Telepathy or Empathy. Not a whole new thing. I'll read over it again and mabye delete the content. And yes, that other one's a dark ability. -Dragon511 (Talk) 01:07, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that's definatly Telepathy. -Dragon511 (Talk) 01:08, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Alright, see ya Jet. May the light stay with you. -Dragon511 (Talk) 01:43, June 4, 2012 (UTC) The System Umm, I don't quite get it. How does it work exactly? -Dragon511 (Talk) 23:52, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the link. -Dragon511 (Talk) 23:53, June 4, 2012 (UTC) What's your email? I'll tell you through that. -Dragon511 (Talk) 01:05, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Wow. I now know alot of information on Bryce.kikass. I know his real name, his age, his country, his state, his town, his school, and his interests. I even got satellite images of the arean he lives in. -Dragon511 (Talk) 02:50, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'll send it to you once I can get in there. It keeps saying that there's a problem while trying to load the page. -Dragon511 (Talk) 17:26, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok, that's good. You don't by any chance know how to password protect a site, do you? I looked it up, but I can't figure it out. -Dragon511 (Talk) 22:56, June 5, 2012 (UTC) What do you use? I can't add forums and alot of other stuff for free. I can't have more than 5 pages either. -Dragon511 (Talk) 00:23, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jet did you add me into the system? Beyond natural and the gods would be with you- Omega15 00:37, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Do you use Webs? I tried that first but it didn't work. When I tried to chose the subdomain it said Try again later! -Dragon511 (Talk) 01:58, June 6, 2012 (UTC) {C}Thanks, but I'd rather make it myself so I can update it when necessary. Plus it would be hard trying to explain everything. -Dragon511 (Talk) 16:21, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Of cousre how did you think I got the idea of nameing my self Zero I watch the shows and the movies but Ive never seen his live shows. Beyond natural and the gods would be with you- Omega15 03:16, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Jason: oh. oh. never mind ;) Jet: I know. I was just in a rush then. Wolf girl 14 03:35, June 8, 2012 (UTC) No, I didn't delete the website. I just took it off your talk page so no one else finds it. -Dragon511 (Talk) 16:15, June 8, 2012 (UTC) {C}Sapphire isn't ready to be a Full User. Ability wise, yes, she could even be a Master. But she is too impateint, and before she wouldn't meditate. -Dragon511 (Talk) 16:57, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes yes. I'm not that impatient, you know. But now I'm ok with it. Wolf girl 14 21:21, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Not to mention she used to call me crazy when I talked about this stuff. -Dragon511 (Talk) 00:34, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Jason, no I didn't. And I'm not impatient--just stubborn. It's a family trait. Jet: what the heck is with the Japanese thing? For the last time, I'm not Japanese, have nothing to do with Japan, have never been there before...Wolf girl 14 23:08, June 9, 2012 (UTC) when can i be appart of the system Vegeta8370 01:43, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ' Psychic Abilities I did what you said and tried to make a psi-ball. I attempted it three times, the first time time I felt something and when I opened my eyes at the end of the exercise I saw a translucent, ripple in the air, like heathaze. The second time nothing happened and the third time I felt a noticeable amount of energy and my hands even got pushed away from each other. Did I make a psi-ball - LatorLux 13:36, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jet when I tried to make a Psi Ball I can feel the energy and my hands seperate each other did I made a Psi Ball? Beyond natural and the gods would be with you- User:Omega15 23:28, June 10, 2012 (UTC) You are SO dead And the title explains it all. ♅Sapphire 00:53, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I have good news for you. You are hereby dead. Oh, and, what I was gonna ask you (scarily similar to what we were, ah, ''chatting about) you are 15, right? *cough* *clears throat* *cough* *cough 16 more times* *ahem* And, uh, say, *cough, cough* that is old enough to have a *cough, cough, cough* *cough 1300 more times* ''gf'', right? *cough* ♅Sapphire 01:02, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Chat Meet me at chat at 8 AM Eastern Time Dennison52102 838 Edits (And Counting!) 11:52, June 21, 2012 (UTC)10:40, June 21, 2012 (UTC) IF YOU AND PIERCE DON'T SHUT UP I'LL SHUT YOU UP FOR YOU. Really. Seriously. I will. Shut up. Sapphinson (et cetera) is forbidden on this site and ANYWHERE else. ♅Sapphire 00:45, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Well, It is NOT Sack. it is Elack Dennison52102 838 Edits (And Counting!) 10:16, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Admin Hey Jet. I just gave you administrator rights. I am also making you a Light Master. -Dragon511 (Talk) 00:57, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Serious place to talk about Psychokinesis or another kindergarten with comic freaks? Hello, I'm new here, but not new to Psychokinesis. I'm 32 years old and getting this year 33 years old. I've been searching for a community for a long time, but it was useless, since the most didn't even know what they were talking about. So my question: "Is this place another kindergarten with people that are taking Psychokinesis as a comic? Or is this a place where you can seriously talk about Psychokinesis?" - By xSCENEx Apprentice Is ther anybody I can be an apprentice of to teach me?I wanna lrn hydrokinesis and electrokinesis, but anything'll wrk. Topics1 21:06, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Topics1 Apprentice can i be an apprentice of someone who is close to being a master, such as a full user?Topics1 19:56, July 10, 2012 (UTC)Topics1 2 more quest. Are you available or are u fll of apprentices? and can light users attack someone for revenge? can you go on the wiki chat tarek wanted me to tell you something. Electron567 22:23, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Psychic Morphing hey jet what is psychic morphing?Topics1 22:43, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Multi War Can you practice and learn psychic morphing? and can you explain to me about the Multi War?Topics1 00:16, July 15, 2012 (UTC) That could be a bestseller. ♅Sapphire 17:47, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello JetblackrIsh I am JashouxOblivion's friend today he had taught me and our other friend (Who's mom won't let him make a wiki) how to move fire as he calls "Pyrokinesis" and flicker tried to get us to flicker a light which I could do but the other couldn't so he taught him now to "Quantum Jump" and open "Chakras" he said you like to be contacted directly but you weren't on chat, so I left a message I've had a wiki before so i know how to work this -- 19:40, July 15, 2012 (UTC)BlueFire Quantum Jumping i found myself in a universe at war but can't find myself. i have difficulty even being in contact with the universe. wat to do??Topics1 21:17, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi... Hi, I'm Mika and I'm new here! Just saying, so you should know. Also, what level User do you think I should be? Thanks. My abilities are on my profile page. Fyrecat47 23:17, July 17, 2012 (UTC) assess my level Jet. And tell me how to level up pleeeeeaaaaaseee!!! GumBall123 21:40, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Non-existing universe Seriously, come back to reality. Psychokinesis is a joke, it never existed. I took becoming a master to a whole different level Jet I think I'm taking this "become a master" thing to a whole different level but I think it's a good thing I decided to start a training service I'm hoping that doing this will get me some extra credit but still I might need a sub teacher on some days so I think you'd be a good helper if you want to be part of my buissness I limited them to the abilities I have so if you'd help out thanx --JashouxOblivion 21:20, July 21, 2012 (UTC) JashouxOblivion Hey, Jet can you take me as an apprentice? GumBall123 09:26, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Also, how do you get template? Master, can you teach me reprograming? TQ '''GumBall123 11:28, July 23, 2012 (UTC) do you know if there is a current god of destruction(daraznor) I'm just curious about it. Shadowmentor 04:59, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Blackheart hey Jet, so, I said Im gonna tell you something so here it comes: About 200 years ago we had a person who was related to God and he could predict the future. And everything he predicted was true: Hitler, partizans, WWI, WWII, etc. He said there is gonna be WWIII and the humans will posses the power to put humans alseep for ages. And he said that Serbia will be poor and will have so little people and we will be rotten, the politics will be horrible and thats already happening! And then finally, a great person will come to lead us. Than after that hundrets of years will pass and people will create a competely NEW religion. On Earth no one will believe in God, Alah, Budah, etc. anymore.. GumBall123 11:24, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jet, sorry but Im at my grandmas and here I cant post a comment...o.O So I will ask you here: I have the ability to guess a persons age, weight, height, etc. as you may know, but, I aslo have the ability to know what a person is gonna say or write down, like when Im watching a video on youtube, or when a person is talking to me and I say something that that person wants to say to me, before him ( if you get me ). is it possible that I have claircognizance? GumBall123 (talk) 12:01, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I finished The Lupine Process. Check it out when you can. Shadowmentor (talk) 05:20, July 26, 2012 (UTC) How do i get The blue bar thing that says "this user is a light user"? Shadowmentor (talk) 05:33, July 26, 2012 (UTC) and one last thing, what is the difference between empathy and pathokinesis Shadowmentor (talk) 09:12, July 26, 2012 (UTC) can you help me with what you think would be the fastest or easiest way to get umbrakinesis? Anthorus (talk) 06:36, July 27, 2012 (UTC) i want to be a guardian, but i'm still an apprentice right? Shadowmentor (talk) 20:37, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jet, I'm back! I'll talk to you in chat sometime later but I wanted to let you know. After a month with no technology, I have to figure out how a computer works... May the light stay with you -Jason check out this awesome photo i found: 1e400.net/v/oxS/trans_forms_by_wolfbeast-d3bz5ai.jpg Je'... Sorry a'ou' 'he lack of cer'ain le''ers. 2 of 'hem on my key'oard don'' work. I replace 'hem wi'h '. I am sure you can figure i' ou'. Now 'o 'he poin'. You are changing 'his wiki. I did no' give you permission 'o change i' 'his much. 'his is my wiki. I was going 'o leave when I remem'ered 'ha' 'his is mine. I adop'ed i' and 'ook responsi'ili'y of i'. 'his is 'he psi wiki. No' 'he magical species shaman wiki. I am willing 'o forge' a'ou' 'his (I know, all of 'he 's are annoying) and give you anoher chance. I don'' wan' 'o hear a'ou' 12 species or werewolves or any'hing like 'ha again on 'his wiki. Make your own for 'ha'. -Dragon511 (Talk) 18:09, August 9, 2012 (UTC)'' hey jet, i'm sorry i left. so i'm not going to leave, but i want to tell you something in PM, so when you have a chance, go on the chat and i'll tell you in PM. Shadowmentor (talk) 08:11, August 17, 2012 (UTC) apprentice request Can I be your apprentice. I am very interested in psionics.Malikmay12 (talk) 12:45, August 18, 2012 (UTC) master can you give me a lesson on psionics Im back hey jet been a long time no see! im ready to learn exomental projection, jst give the tips on my talk pageTopics1 (talk) 23:44, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi i am a beginner in dark psi's i saw that you know about Xacrokinesis i would like to know some techs because it would be my first psi that i would like to Learn. By the way the Electrokinesis look a good psi too if you can give me your own tech or anything that could help me in both psi's. Thanks.TheDevil10 (talk) 04:08, January 4, 2013 (UTC)TheDevil10